nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fox: Command
Star Fox Command is a video game for the Nintendo DS that uses touch screen control and other unique features of the DS. It was released in summer of 2006, and was published by Nintendo, and developed by Q-Games. The game is the first handheld Star Fox title, and the first to go over Wifi. Plot The game takes place after the previous game, Star Fox Assault which was released on the gamecube. In this game, oceans were found in the planet Venom. In these oceans are a new threat, a race called the Anglar Race. This race plans to destroy the Lyat System, which Fox McCloud must save. Endings *'End 1' - Amanda is a full starfox team member, and the rest of the team reunites. Dash inherits Venom. *'End 2' - Fox quits the team and settles down with Krystal. The two have a son named Marcus whom then leads the new Star Fox team consisting of Slippy's son, Lucy's daughter, and legendary pilot Falco Lombardi. *'End 3' - The basic, default ending. The members of Star Fox reunite. Krystal also gives Star Fox another shot, but nervously quits, deciding to regroup with Panther and Star Wolf. This ending unlocks the Key of Destiny, allowing additional choices and lead to other endings. *'End 4' - Star Wolf gains popularity, but Krystal feels miserable for abandoning Star Fox. After having enough of the gossips, she leaves Star Wolf, becoming a bounty hunter known as Kursed on a distant galaxy. Later, she bumped into Fox on Planet Kew. He doesn't recognize her... *'End 5' - Everyone has a party at Corneria for a successful mission. Peppy and Lucy talk about the late Vivian. Fox and Krystal meet up and decide to give their relationship another try as Krystal rejoins Star Fox. *'End 6' - Dash Bowman stays at Venom. Venom greatly improves, becoming extremely similar to Corneria. He declares that Venom is the new center of the Lylat System. In his control, he leads Venom to war, making Venom a threat once again. *'End 7' - Slippy Toad leaves Star Fox forever to reunite with Amanda on Planet Aquas. They marry, and have many kids. Slippy tells his grandchildren of his adventures while in Star Fox, and he begins to wonder how the team is still doing. *'End 8' - Falco leaves Star Fox. Katt gives him a message, suggesting to form a new team. With no one else available, he starts a new squad with Katt and a new friend, Dash. They are known as Star Falco, and rival Star Fox. *'End 9' - Fox becomes depressed. Falco gives him the idea that changed both their lives; retire as pilot and engineer their Arwings as racing machines. They enter the G-Zero Grand Prix, and Fox becomes happy with his new job to Falco's relief. The racing duo become household names, and their days as part of Star Fox become a mere memory. Gameplay The game has two types of gameplay. It not only has the battle mode, but the game also fuses a strategic map mode in the game as well. You start each area off on the map mode. On the map, you control up to four ships, and guide them to a selected area on the map. On the map, there are icons that indicate wheather it is an enemy, an enemy base, power ups, in-comming missles, and others. The object of the game is to not let any enemies or missles hit or attack the Great Fox. To do this, you must guide your smaller ships into the enemies or missles, and attack them in battle mode. In battle mode, you fight in an all-range battle where you control your ship and shoot the enemies. Unlike previous games in the series, the game does not have on-rail gameplay, other than the few missle sections of the game. To control your ship, you use the stylus and drag it on the touch screen. If you drag the stylus up, the ship will go up. Drag it left, it will go left. You are also able to drag bombs over enemies to unleach a large explosion over them. Once you start battle mode, the game gives you a description on how many enemies to destroy, and how much time you have to complete the objective. Once you finish your mission, you will go back to the map mode, and select where your ships will go to next. Once you finish an area, you will go to the overall galaxy map, where you are able to select which route you want to take. Unlike previous games in the series, this game does not include voice acting. Rather, it features gibberish, that sounds similar to the characters in the video game series Animal Crossing. Boss battles In each world, there is a boss battle that must be completed. The most common boss battle is a huge UFO type of enemy that requires you to fly right through it to defeat it. There are also other types of boss battles, which could be dogfights or other types of unique boss battles. Missles Every once and awhile, you will spot a missle coming straight toward your main ship. If the missle hits the ship, you will get a game over screen. To blow up the missle before it hits the ship, you must encounter it, then fly throught multiple boost rings to catch up. Once you do, you must shoot it down. Multiplayer Star Fox Command is the first game in the series to go Wifi. On wifi, you are able to have dog fights with up to four people at a time. The objective of these matches is to collect the most amount of stars, which are generated after you defeat an enemy. The game also includes local wireless multiplayer, where you can play with up to six people at once. Characters Category: DS Games Category: Wifi Games